


Surprise kisses and helpful friends

by Saku015



Series: 50 types of kisses [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluff, Free! Eternal Summer, Free! Eternal Summer Spoilers, Kissing, M/M, Matsuoka Rin & Tachibana Makoto Friendship, Minor Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Missing Scene, Phone Calls & Telephones, Surprise Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: The things that Sousuke and Rin were doing during the Iwatobi festival.





	Surprise kisses and helpful friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [setokoharu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/setokoharu/gifts).



> 3\. An unexpected kiss that shocks the one receiving it.

Rin was sure that something was very wrong. He had never seen Haru acting like that – yelling and showing his anger for everyone to see. On the other hand, however, during their argument in the locker room, he saw how lfrightened the other was, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

”What’s wrong, Rin?” He heard his best friend’s voice that brought him back to reality.

They were sitting on the floor of their dorm room. Rin’s back was leaning against the edge of the bunk bed, while Sousuke was sitting between his spread legs. The black haired boy was shirtless and Rin was massaging some gel into his shoulder – well, he did massage, until he didn’t get lost in his chain of thoughts.

”I was only thinking about Haru,” Rin said, narrowing his eyes in worry. ”He was in really bad shape during Regionals.” Sousuke tilted his head back, so it rested on Rin’s shoulder. He looked up at the other boy from under his eyelashes and Rin blushed under his knowing look.

”You worry too much, Rin,” he said and his deep, rumbling voice could ease the tightness in Rin’s throat a little bit. ”I know that his friends are there to look after him. Especially Tachibana.” 

Rin had to smile at that. Yes, whenever it came to Haru, they could always count on Makoto. After he had finished nursing his shoulder, Sousuke put his shirt back on and he caught the small pout on Rin’s lips from the corner of his eye. The taller boys’ lips turned up in a teasing smile.

”What’s with that smug look?” Rin asked, narrowing his eyes in annoyance. His best friend was such a pain in the ass sometimes.

Sousuke quickly turned around and pushed Rin’s legs apart, so he could kneel between them easier. With his hands still on his thighs, Sousuke leaned in Rin’s personal space, who became just as red as his hair. 

”You liked what you saw, don’t you?” He whispered against the others’ lips, then brushed their lips together, getting a surprised noise as an answer. It made Sousuke chuckle and Rin turned his head away, offended.

”You are such an asshole!” Rin mumbled, avoiding his gaze. Sousuke only reacted to the offence with placing a small kiss on his forehead. 

They couldn't continue the bantering, because Rin’s phone started to ring on his desk. Rin wriggled out from between Sousuke’s arms – to the other’s disappointment – and walked to the desk to pick the device up. When he saw the caller ID, he felt his stomach sank.

”Ah, Rin? I hope I don’t interrupt anything…” Makoto’s voice was shaking and Rin knew that his friend was only seconds away from crying.

”Makoto? What happened?” Rin asked, feeling his as a lump formed in his throat. He felt two strong arms hugging him from behind and he was indescribably thankful for the support.

”We went to the festival with the team and I told Haru about my plans for the future,” the brunet said and Rin could see as the tears started to fall from his eyes.

”Fuck!” Rin said, because he did not know what else to say. ”And you want me to beat some sense into his head,” he concluded.

”Please!” Makoto pleaded and Rin had never heard his voice more lost. ”I’ve no idea what to do.”

”I’ll do everything I can,” Rin said with confidence in his voice. ”You don’t have to worry about anything.”

”Thanks, Rin!” Makoto said with a tiny smile on his lips. ”You are the best!”

After they ended the call, Rin turned towards Sousuke. The other looked at him with anticipation.

”It looks like I won’t go with you and the team to the hotel,” Rin said and Sousuke titled his head to the side.

”And why is that?”

”I have to take an angsty dolphin to Australia.”


End file.
